It is common for people to record handwritten notes when attending a meeting, participating in a telephone conference, speaking with another person, and in other situations. In order to help individuals electronically archive the notes, intelligent character recognition (ICR) software is available to convert the text into an electronic file. If the user enters the text into a tablet computer or another device having a touch-screen, ICR software may convert the text to electronic data in real time.
In some cases, handwritten notes may contain more than just text that is to be archived. For example, the text may include one or more action items for the person to follow up on. Such action items may include, for example, a date, time and/or location for a future event; a due date for preparation of a proposal or presentation; a requirement to draft meeting minutes or a follow-up email; or other action items. Currently, the person must manually process these items in order to catalog them for future reference. For example, the user may enter future meetings or deadlines into an electronic calendar, a to-do list file, or a scheduling application. This process can be time-consuming, as it essentially requires the user to document each action item twice.
This document describes a method and system that can help solve at least some of the problems described above.